Questionable Night
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Micah and Gaius disappear every night, and come back at dawn with messy appearance and always look exhausted. Raven and Shara were suspicious about them, especially when there is a rumour going on town saying that Gaius is rejected by Evelyn and currently 'into' man...


It was a normal morning in Sharance. The smell of flowers filling the cozy Spring air, as people are busy to start their day- small talks can be heard from the Inn, and the aroma of Chinese food can be smelled from the restaurant. Nothing peculiar can be suspected by people, except for the _two_ of them.

Raven, a crimson-haired girl who works as a blacksmith in town. She is a shy elf who doesn't hang around much with people, yet she has three close friends that she loves dearly. She lives with a dwarf, which she regards as her 'older brother' named Gaius.

She suspects something is wrong with Gaius. Although he is quite odd of himself, but his recent behaviour concerned her. His daily routine is to work until 5 pm, then sometimes he hangs out at the inn, taking a hot bath or just talking to the people there, and then come home by 9. However, lately he comes home at dawn—around 1 or 2 AM looking all exhausted and dishevelled. She once asked him where did he go to, but he just shrugs, and reply with one ambiguous answer.

"Micah."

It was 6.30 PM that evening, after she finished her dinner and bath. She decided to go to Sharance Tree, to meet with said person and to ask what he has been doing lately, while tagging along her 'co-worker'. She found herself knocking on the door thrice with no reply. 'It is really odd…' She mumbled to herself.

"Well hello, Raven!"

A sweet voice taking her by surprise, as she turns her body to meet the source of the sound.

"Oh—Shara, good evening." She greeted in response. The lass standing behind her smiled. She smells like jasmine—probably from the body soap that she used at the inn.

"What business do you have at this hour? Do you want to come in?" She asked, as she walks to open the door. Shara is the owner of the tree house, as she married Micah last Winter.

"No, it's just… I need a few words with Micah." She replied, one hand sneaked into the pocket on her coat.

"With Micah? Hmm, I guess he hasn't returned yet." Shara answered in a calm tone, but her expression looks uneasy.

"I see…" Raven sighs, then she looks toward the flower girl. "Then I need a few words with you."

.

.

.

"Gaius is missing at night?" Shara exclaimed her astonishment, the elf answered by giving a nod.

"When I asked him the other day about where he was, he only replied with 'Micah'" Raven explains a little bit more detail.

"Come to think of it…" Shara tilted her head as she tries to remember something, "I also notice that Micah always come back to bed late."

"You didn't notice him if he is missing during dinner time?"

"Well—he usually never eats dinner if he is busy, and these days he never joins me and Monica to the inn at evening to take a bath. He bathes on the afternoon!" She clasps her hand together, as if she founds the answer for her unending questions about Micah.

"I'm pretty sure both of them go together, somewhere…" Raven puts her hand on her chin. The tea that Shara served earlier ago has gone cold.

"But… why did they have to go at night? And they also seem to be extremely tired when they got back…"

"Not only that… Gaius' appearance is somewhat changed—his clothes were ripped off and his hair is messy all over the place."

There is a brief silence, before Raven starts to open her mouth, letting out her wildest accusation to the suspects.

"Don't you think they were having _something_ together?"

Shara has goose-bumps all over her body as she looks at Raven in terror, "Y-You mean Micah and Gaius were having an a-affair?"

Before Raven could answer her silly statement, Shara throws another bold accusation.

"Didn't Gaius have a crush on Evelyn? Or maybe he also has a thing for a man?"

The blacksmith somehow wants to deny the woman's statement, but the fact that a rumour about _that_ was also spread widely in town.

"I-I heard gossips from Karina and Sofia, saying that Evelyn rejected him and so feeling dejected, he becomes g—"

"Does it really have to be my husband, if Gaius is really into man?" Shara panicked.

Raven lets out a long sigh, while Shara whom was panicking a second ago regains her composure.

"The only way to find out the answer is to wait, and asked them when they are back." Raven proposes.

"Oh, that's a nice idea! As soon as they return, we need to ask them!" Shara turns to the clock that is hanging above the calendar.

It's still 9 PM, meaning they need to stay awake and wait for the next 3 until 4 hours.

.

.

.

The two gentlemen returns quite early today, compared to the past days. It's 1 in the morning and they were dead tired.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Micah turns to his companion, who is still sitting on the floor, panting while his sweats streams like crazy.

"Yeah… I just need some healing potion to recover my health." Gaius takes Micah's hand, as he pulls him to help him get up.

"Sure, just let's head up first." Micah grabs the stairs that leads them back to his room.

As he arrives at the surface, he is shown a view of two girls sleeping, head on the table which was full with snacks, such as French fries, apple juice, and Toyherb.

"Shara?! And Raven, what are you girls doing this late?" He cries out, waking the ladies up in such ungentle manner.

"Micah, y-you're back?" Shara rubs her sleepy eyes as she looks at her husband, looking weary and sloppy.

"Why are you coming from the right side of the room? Shouldn't you come from the front door?" She continues, as she is quite perplexed with the way he appears.

Gaius pops up behind Micah, unaware of the presence of the two ladies. "Ah, this is fun. Let's do it again the day after tomorrow."

"Wh-what fun?!" Shara asks, terrified.

"Gaius! Where have you been?!" Raven stood up and walks toward him.

"I uhh—I was with Micah." He answers doubtfully, which makes Raven to grab unto his collar.

"Micah, explain." She turns to the half-wooly man, glaring.

"Yes, Micah. You and Gaius disappear at night for the past few days, and because of that there were some unpleasant rumours. You really worried all of us." Shara stands up, looking all serious at her flustered husband.

Micah sighs, and turns to Gaius, "I'll tell them, okay?" Which Gaius only replies with a nod, unable to speak due to the fear of being smacked by the redhead.

"Four days ago Gaius came to me feeling depressed because Evelyn rejected her. He was so upset that he doesn't even want to forge." Shara nods, for Gaius not wanting to forge, the rejection really hit him hard.

"So I took him to go on a break with me while we play on the Sharance Maze." He gazes on the stairs which they came from. "We've been doing this all night because we are too busy with our work during the day, and we can relax a bit at night."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Is this a secret that you want to keep from me?" Shara asked again, still unsatisfied with the explanation given to her.

"That's my fault. I ask Micah to keep this a secret. I don't want people to know that Micah is helping me because I was all being sad because of a rejection." Gaius meets Raven on the eye, as he gives her a gentle smile. "Sorry for worrying you guys, let's go back Raven."

Raven was silent as she looks at Shara.

"Well, that's it. We found our answer." Raven whispers quietly to the lass.

Shara giggles, as she takes her husband's hand, "At least, the rumour is not true~ I'm satisfied!"

"You guys, it's okay if you want to explore the maze but please manage your time! You still have work in the morning so please rest well! Try not to be sick!"

"Alright alright, sorry for troubling you and your husband, I will take my leave now." Gaius waves at her before turning his back and yawns. Raven follows him from behind.

"Oh wait," Before opening the door, Gaius recalls a specific word that is quite troubling his mind. "You told us about a rumour that is going on around the town. What is it exactly about?"

Now it's Shara and Raven's time to give an explanation.

*** EXTRA ***

"Me?! Having an affair with Gaius and you BELIEVED it?!" Shara can only covering her face with her hands.

"I mean that's a wild assumption but not a bad assumption. Hey Micah, maybe we can do that some—UGH!"

"Raven, no violent in my house!"

* * *

I've been playing Rune Factory 3 again during my summer break and I want to clear the Sharance Maze (currently on the last stage which is the Mystery Maze) and I always took Gaius along with me. We also do it during the night and surpassing many days without sleep and interacting with local people. That's where I get the inspiration for the story. Hope you guys enjoy it~


End file.
